Peraco
Peraco '(ぺラコ) is a humanoid emperor penguin. She is a good friend of Shirogane, and the older sister of three young penguins. She is a supporting character in ''Ice Scream. Appearance Peraco has long, dark grey hair with yellow stripes on the inner parts, and golden eyes. She wears a penguin cap, what appears to be a black hoodie with a penguin-like tail or backside behind her, a white dress with yellow stripes, orange stockings, and black boots with yellow spots on the side. Her hands are instead flippers. Personality Peraco is a peculiar individual, often "thinking about worthless junk" ( as stated on Ice Watching: Round 1), and has several mysterious things within her home. She is peppy and carefree, and even stated to be "very lucky". Peraco is not easily intimidated; bold enough to tell Idate that his fly is down, and hardly shows signs of fear when the orca attacks her and Shirogane, only presenting shock when Rocma is dragged underwater. Background She is an emperor penguin living on Iceberg Isle with her three younger siblings. She is frequently seen tending to the young ones, such as her siblings and Mafuyu. Appearances ''Major'' *''Ice Scream'' - As a supporting character ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - Peraco appears on a TV screen. Relationships ''Ice Scream Cast''' Shirogane Shirogane is a good friend of Peraco, and her neighbor. Though she is prone to berating him, she has good intent and looks out for him just as well (e.g. demanding a "thank you" from Rocma after Shirogane saved her from drowning). Shirogane has saved her from Idate once before, and has been seen taking walks with her. Yukisada Yukisada is Peraco's friend and neighbor. Rocma Rocma is Peraco's friend and neighbor. Though Rocma continuously denies Peraco's invitations to playdates with Mafuyu and her siblings, they are on relatively friendly terms. Mafuyu Mafuyu is Peraco's friend and neighbor. Peraco often cares for and plays with her alongside her siblings when Rocma is unavailable. Rock Rock is Peraco's friend and neighbor. While she tends to annoy him, they are not on bad terms. Idate Idate is an enemy of Peraco. Idate has attempted to eat her when she was taking a shortcut with Shirogane, but does not seem to show much fear of him. Even as Idate was battling Rocma, Peraco blatantly gives her own comments during the fight. Peraco is one of the handful of people who is daring enough to make a mockery of Idate. Sunosan Sunosan is Peraco's neighbor. Gallery ''Ice Scream CharacterIS.png Load icewatching.png|''The loading screen for Ice Watching.'' mura_peracohouse.gif|''Peraco is here.'' mura_peracohouse_p.gif|''Peraco thinking aloud to herself in Ice Watching Round 1.'' Rocma house.gif Rocma kids.gif|''Peraco offers Rocma to go sledding with her, her siblings, and Mafuyu in Ice Watching Round 2.'' Kamakura.gif|''Peraco demanding the igloo her siblings built back from Shirogane in Ice Watching Round 3.'' Mogeko Castle IcedAnime.png|''"Ice Scream anime" as seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle'' Official Artwork Icce.gif|''The Ice Scream cast'' 405.png 975-3.png 981-2.png 996.png|''ummm hey, nobody’s bothered to tell you so I’m gonna have let you know, but your fly is totally unzipped'' Genderbender M481.png|''Human Male Peraco'' M482.png|Genderbend version of the Ice Scream cast Trivia *There is an underground cellar under Peraco's house, which is rumored to be a secret passage. *There is a mysterious flower that is rumored to move during the night on the left side of Peraco's television set. *In Ice Watching: Round 2, she is said to love sledding, but loves skating the most. * Her name, "Peraco," is derived from "Em'pero'r penguin." Quotes *''"Um, Shirogane?! My siblings JUST built this! How dare you besiege it?! Get out of there!" (To Shirogane, who is inside her siblings' igloo –'' ''Ice Watching: Round 3)'' *''"By the way~ No one pointed it out to you, so I'll just mention it now. Your zipper's undone." (To Idate –'' Mini-Comics) References Navigation Category:Ice Scream Category:Characters Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Mogeko Castle